Hunter's Moon
by TicTacToeUK
Summary: From the case files of Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock must use all of his detective abilities to save Watson from a terrible fate. A fate that Sherlock himself initiated. I own no characters within this work of fiction.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored Watson"  
>The sun was streaming through the window at 221b Baker Street as Sherlock Holmes was standing looking at the street below.<br>Watson looked over his shoulder as he was opening the door "Really Sherlock? Then please pick a case!". Watson was exasperated as he looked out through the door at the line of potential clients as they lined the stairs. Each of them waiting for a turn to present their pleas for help.  
>"Next?", said John Watson.<br>A large man walked up the last step and through the door. "Please take a seat", said John.  
>The man looked from Watson to Holmes and then he took in the rest of the untidy room. Holmes turned around to see the new comer.<p>

_Sweating_  
><em>Untidy hair<em>  
><em>Crumbs on new ironed shirt<em>  
><em>Trainers...ironic<em>

Holmes spoke before the man could open his mouth. "Don't tell me...you've noticed that your old clothes have been disappearing at night and are gradually being replaced by new items...you think that it's the work of spirits. It's not. It's your mother, who you undoubtedly still live with, she's trying to improve your image in the vain hope that you'll one day get your own place...don't bother sitting down. Next"  
>The man looked stunned and stared towards Watson, unsure what to do. Watson looked embarrassed but went back to the door to open it. "I'm very sorry" he said.<br>The man walked silently out of the room and started down the stairs.

Watson looked at the next people in line - a middle aged woman was standing next to small girl. She was holding her hand. "You may as well come in" he said to the woman.  
>The woman took a glance behind her at the large man who was still making his way past the other people on the stairs. She whispered something to the girl and then they both walked silently into the room.<br>"Let the clients speak this time, eh Sherlock?" Watson said as he closed the door behind the new arrivals.  
>Holmes looked slightly puzzled by this idea, but he said with a sigh "oh very well...go on then. Tell me what has been happening...".<br>The woman hesitated "h-h-hello...", she said "my name is Marie and this is my daughter. Thank you for seeing us"

_Blonde hair. Bleached  
>Bitten finger nails<br>Shoes too tight  
>Fidgeting<em>

Marie then bent towards the dark haired little girl, who appeared to John to be around seven years old. "Go on Jenny sweetie, tell the nice man what has happened".  
>Little Jenny took a deep breath and looked directly at Sherlock, speaking to him very seriously "please help me find Professor Cuddles, Mr Sherlock...he's gone missing and he won't come back". Jenny looked up at her mother for approval.<br>"Professor...Cuddles ?", questioned Watson.  
>"Yes - he's Jenny's cat" said Marie, smiling down at the little girl.<br>Sherlock was silent for a moment, appraising both the girl and her mother.  
>"The cat is dead. Run over by your mother."<br>The small child immediately burst into tears, looking frantically at her mother.  
>"How dare you make that accusation?", shouted Marie.<br>"Sherlock !", exclaimed John, above the rising screams that were coming from the child.  
>"What ?", started Holmes, "it's obvious John, the mother. Biting her nails, acting nervous. Too nervous for a simple visit here. She has not stopped playing with her car keys since entering the room. Keeping them close. Can't put them down. So she has something to hide, something to do with her car...come on John, keep up.".<br>Holmes moved across the room to take a paper handkerchief from the box on the table. As he came back towards them, Watson angrily snatched it off him. He bent over and tried to dry Jenny's eyes "did you have to be so blunt? Could you not have lied ?"  
>"Lied ? To a child ?", said Sherlock, "another lie John,? well that would be the same as telling them the tooth fairy and Easter bunny exist I suppose..."<br>On hearing this, Jenny wailed even louder then before. Marie swore very loudly, and dragged the screaming girl towards the door.  
>"Going already ?", asked Sherlock, "it seems to have escaped you that little Jenny has been having sleepless nights. She is worried about monsters under her bed."<br>Marie swore again and slammed the door shut behind her as they left.  
>"That was just rude Sherlock...", John said and then paused. "...but what was that about monsters ?"<br>Sherlock returned to looking out of the window. "Oh, that was easy John, dark rings around the child's eyes indicated an ongoing lack of sleep. Going on long before the disappearance of the family pet. The mother clearly cares for the child as indicated by the fact that she was willing to come here and participate in a charade aparently to save her daughters feelings..."  
>"Which you stopped", interrupted Watson.<br>"...yes, yes." Continued Sherlock, "anyway. That sort of parent would insist on a reasonably early bed time to give their child sufficient time to sleep. So the lack of sleep was caused by some other reason. Something that would regular affect a sleep pattern. It was either late night video games or nightmares. I selected the most obvious option for the child's age. Nightmares about monsters under the bed. You really should try to be more observant John."

Watson rubbed the top of his head; he felt like he was getting a headache. "Please Sherlock, you can't solve every case from this room".  
>Sherlock once again turned away from the window.<br>"Ok John, how about his - the next person through that door we shall help"  
>Before he could receive an answer, Sherlock strode to the door and opened it. "Please, come in", he said to the woman who he found to be standing directly on the other side.<br>The woman walked into the room, taking in all of the details. "Nice skull!", she said, pointing at the object on the mantle piece.  
>"Erm, thanks Mrs...?" Watson said.<br>"Miss, actually, Walthemshaw - but please, call me Denise"  
>"Ok Denise, how can we help you ?"<p>

_Twenties  
>Trying to hide blemish with makeup<br>Trendy?  
>Got cab here<em>

Denise was staring at Sherlock as she pulled out a photograph from her coat pocket. She handed it to Holmes.  
>"That's my boyfriend, he hasn't come home since last week...", she started.<br>"We'll take the case - give John the address, we'll be along shortly" interrupted Sherlock.  
>"What? That's it?" inquired Watson.<br>"A deal is a deal John", said Sherlock as he strode out of the room into the adjoining kitchen area.  
>"Right, well...we'll see you shortly" John said after Denise Walthemshaw had written down her details. He led her to the door.<br>"I'm sorry folks", he said to the still gathered queue, "that's all for today".


	2. Chapter 2

Baker Street was quiet as the two men shut the flat door and looked around for any approaching taxi. A tall man approached them both.  
>"Sorry to speak to you like this sir", he said to Sherlock, "I was waiting in line but you didn't see me - and what I have to say is somewhat urgent"<br>"Not now", said John, "we'll be seeing more people tomorrow"  
>Sherlock momentarily glanced at the man as he continued waiting for a taxi.<p>

_Shaved hair - cut earlier today  
>Dog hair on one leg<br>Right handed  
>Highly polished shoes<em>

"But sir - you don't understand. They keep getting taken..."  
>"What ?", Said Watson, "who do ?"<br>"Taxi !", shouted Sherlock.  
>The car pulled up to the kerb.<br>"Come now John"  
>"But Sherlock..." Watson was torn between what to do and he looked between the two men.<br>Sherlock had already gotten into the cab and was sitting waiting.  
>Watson sighed "listen - come back tomorrow morning"<br>The stranger could only look on as Watson also climbed into the waiting black cab. "They are homeless, but they don't deserve this !", He shouted through the closed window. The car started to pull away "On Astral Street - I spend a lot of time there - I've seen it happen, but the police don't believe me...".  
>The man was now standing in the middle of the road, shouting after the rapidly accelerating taxi. The rest of what he was saying was lost over the noise of the engine, and the radio in the cab.<br>"Can you turn that off mate ?" John said to the driver as he leaned forward to give him the address to drive to. He sat back on the seat.  
>"Sherlock, don't you think we should have at least listened to that bloke ?"<br>"We can't help everyone at once John" was all Sherlock said. He remained silent for the rest of the cab journey.


End file.
